Love and Sorrow
by hrypotrox72
Summary: Aboard the Love Boat Challenge 75 chapters of the life of Rose and her beloved Scorpius. R&R would be nice!
1. Memories

Memories

I slid down the wall in an empty corridor. I was crying, and hurt followed me all around.

_I hate life_, I thought bitterly.

My parents were too busy with work and other relatives and barely ever owled me anymore. Albus was an annoying prat because he was "too good for anyone else" in his goddamn life. And Scorpius? Scorpius was probably out with that … that … slut.

Ever since he started hanging out with her, it was like there was a cold knife twisting in my heart. She always flipped her damn straight blonde hair whenever she was with him. She flirted every chance she got and gave me all these dirty looks. But Scorpius never even tried to talk to me. There were so many opportunities, but he'd rather hang out with the slutty bitch.

I remembered how he'd always take my hand and we'd run all around Hogsmeade. We'd laugh until we ended up in front of the Hogwarts gates. We had never kissed or anything, just acted like the best friends in the entire world.

We would always have a free together and that would be the perfect time to skip work and walk around the grounds. We'd stop by a tree that was conveniently located near the lake. We'd talk and talk until I actually had to leave to work on homework and other assignments. He loved coming along and doing homework with me. It was amazing how he'd be so serious at time and then switch to being fun.

Every time I was mad or upset, he'd comfort me. Like the time we lost the game, I was so mad. I could've gotten the snitch, but the bloody Ravenclaw got the snitch before I did even though I knew I saw it first. Or the time I found out my so called 'friends' were spreading rumors about me that weren't even true. I didn't go to classes for about a week. When I did, everyone started laughing at me. Both time, Scorpius helped me through it. And where was he when I need him the most? Probably snogging some low life bitch.


	2. Silver

Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter

**Thanks to all who reviewed my previous chapter! I love you all, and I hope that you enjoy this one! I hereby dedicate this to Soapy who was always there for me.**

Silver

I stood around my dormitory waiting for my friend to walk with me to dinner. I paced around nervously until I couldn't wait any more. I finally left and walked down the steps to the Common Room. I figured she wouldn't take much longer so, again, I waited.

I looked around the Common Room and spotted a few Gryffindors whom I knew, and I waved to them as they were leaving. Sighing, I slumped down on one of the couches and picked up a silver coloured leather book. I opened it up, but it was completely blank. _How could anybody leave such a gorgeous book lying around? _I wondered, tracing its intricate details with my forefinger. However, when I saw the back cover, the book was engraved with my name and a beautiful rose. I was quite startled to see this; the book was most certainly _not_ mine. The answer hit me when I turned around to hear a voice.

"Hey, Rose! Do you like it?" Scorpius asked me, grinning.

"It's amazing! Why'd you get it?"

"Because it's your birthday in a few days! And since I'm not going to be here –"

"Why not?" I asked quickly, cutting him off.

"Well, Sydney wanted me to meet her mum and dad over the vacation," Scorpius said calmly. I felt like banging this book through his head. How could he just leave? For the past six years we had celebrated my birthday in Hogwarts and now he was going to leave? It was like this Sydney girl wanted him to be her entire life. Well, too bad for her – it was _not_ going to turn out that way.

"Oh, well, thanks, I guess," I said, shrugging it off. I excused myself and ran upstairs into my dormitory to write in the book.

"Dear Innocent Journal, my life sucks. However there's this plan…," I said softly, speaking aloud as I wrote.

**Alright I know that I wrote angst chapters, but the next one is going to be so much better than these two past ones. Review, and I'll be so happy!**


End file.
